


Stay, boy

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mention of rimming, mention of comeplay, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: This is a one-shot of Dean being in control and loving it. Or, of Cas being fucked and loving it, if you will. Or of Sam being made to be a good boy and wait his turn, if that's what floats your boat.





	Stay, boy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Thanks to my fluff-marchmallow Challan for helping me with the title (tried tagging you but me not know how to HTML-code properly, obvi.)

”Aaah, yeah, that’s good, good girl, your lil’ hole takes me so nice… So beautiful Cas, so gorgeous.”

Cas is panting into a pillow, clutching it tight trying to hang on to some shred of sanity. Dean’s been teasing him for the past half hour, slowly fucking into him. He feels so out of it, focus narrowed down to the slick slide in and out of his hole and Deans rough voice.

“You know, I’m gonna come all over your tight little boycunt, you’re gonna be just soakin’ wet when I’m done. I won’t let Sam in here ‘til I’m done, gonna have him on his knees behind you, jerk his big cock off, add his load to the mess all over your hole…”

Right, Sam. Sam is not with them. Why not? Cas can’t seem to remember at first, can’t sort his mind enough, but then it hits him: Sam is made to wait just outside the door, hands bound and ass plugged up good. Just outside, where he can hear every.dirty.fucking.word that Dean is saying, every moan and keening sound and ragged breath from Cas. Dean had made Cas watch him prepare Sam earlier, before taking him to the bedroom and closing the door behind them. 

“He’s gonna be desperate to get in you, but that’s not how this is gonna go. Oh no. He knows he’s not allowed to unless I say, probably not even gon’ have to hold him, just put my hand around that big dick of his and rub the head all over you. Gonna be such an easy slide, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll shove my still-hard cock in his hole, slide that big plug out and take its place, hold him open while I jerk him off. He’s gonna be so desperate to come with my cock in his ass and your pretty hole right in front of him, so wet and open and fucking inviting.”

Oh God. Cas dick twitches violently where it hangs heavy and untouched between his legs.

“Mmm, it’s gonna feel so nice when he milks the head of my dick when he comes all over you… Press the head of his cock all tight up against your hole, tight enough to almost slip in. Heh, Sam’s gonna be sweating and panting and so fucking desperate for it, so beautiful when he’s needy.”

Jesus, the picture Dean paints in his mind is nothing short of scorching. He can feel his balls draw up even tighter than before, heat pooling and tingling in his lower belly. Fuck, he’s so close his teeth ache. 

“Be a good girl Cas, and I’ll let Sam lick you clean after we dirty you up. Be a good girl and I’ll let you come on his tongue before you lick his cock clean.” 

Cas comes.


End file.
